This invention relates to a handle middle tube and a vertical tube-combining device for skate-scooters, particularly to one saving time and work and cost.
A conventional skate-scooter has a handle middle tube 10 and a vertical tube 20 combined with the middle tube 10, as shown in FIG. 1. The middle tube 10 horizontally located has its intermediate bottom contacting an upper end of the vertical tube 20, and then welded together with a spot welding machine, so it takes time and high cost, and in addition, the welded spots look awkward as well. In treating their surfaces, they are impossible to take off to treat separately.
The both cannot be treated with their surfaces until they are welded together, limited in their manufacturing process. Another combining device for the handle middle tube and the vertical tube for a skate-scooter is to bore a hole in both the tubes and screwed tightly together with a bolt. Then the holes have to be bored in advance, and then the bolt protrudes out of the tube walls, also looking awkward.